Vocaloid Thanksgivings Are Hectic
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: The Vocaloid family's having a Thankgiving dinner! It's a shame that it's total chaos. What disasters will Lui witness before his eyes at the dinner table?


**HI HO!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

"Kaito-nii, pass the gravy!"

"Gaku-oji, your hair's getting on my plate!"

"Jeez, Len, stop flailing around like a weirdo! You too, Rin!"

"Tei! PUT. DOWN. THAT. KNIFE. I KNOW YOU'RE NOT USING THAT FOR CARVING."

"Akaito! You kicked me!"

"Haku, wake up!"

"Gumi, put your goggles somewhere else!"

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT PEA AT MY HEAD? WAS IT YOU, RINTO?"

Sigh~ Why're the Vocaloid Thanksgiving dinners so hectic?

"Lui, are you going to eat?"

I turned around. It was my sister, Ring. I nodded in response and continued quietly nibbling on my slice of turkey. While eating my piece of meat, I looked around the long table with many Vocaloids surrounding it. We have about six turkeys, since at Thanksgiving dinner, we have all the Vocaloids, UTAUloids, fanloids, derivatives, and mascots as our dinner guests.

"Luka-nee, you elbowed meeeee!" IA-san whined.

"Gachapoid, keep your dinosaur off the dinner table!" CUL-san scolded.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, where do babies come from?" Yuki-chan asked innocently.

"U-Umm…from turkeys."

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU LIAR, KIYOTERU!"

Kiyoteru-sensei covered Yuki-chan's ears and shot a soft glare at Rook-kun. I sighed again, and pushed my food around the plate.

_Why can't things be peaceful around here…._

"_I will seriously throw these mashed potatoes at you, Nero,_" Leon-san said, but I couldn't understand it, since he was speaking in English.

"Ehhh? What for, Leo?"

Leon-san twitched at the nickname.

"_Don't call me Leo._"

"I can't understand your _Eigo_, Leo~"

_SPLAT!_

Mashed potatoes were splattered all over Nero-kun's face, hair, and clothes.

"…IYAAAH! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Nero-kun whipped out his phone and began texting rapidly.

* * *

**To: Rei**

**From: Nero**

**Subject: OMG**

**LIKE OMG LEO JUST THREW MSHED POTATOS MEEEEE LIKE HOW RUDE REIREI!**

* * *

"Nero, I'm sitting next to you," Rei-kun replied, not even bothering to look at his phone. Nero-kun looked up from his phone screen then pounced onto Rei-kun.

"REI! LEO'S BEING TOTALLY MEAN TO ME! HE THREW MASHED POTATOES AT MEEEEE!"

"Gross! Get off me, potato boy!"

"POTATO BOY? YOU'RE SO MEEEEEAN! OMG, WHERE'S NERU? NERU-CHAAAAAN!"

Nero-kun's a bit overdramatic. And flamboyant.

I felt my hair being ruffled, and turned my head. I saw Yuuma-kun behind me, with his hand on top of my head, with a kind smile.

"Ne, Lui, why don'tcha join in the fun? Even Ring's gone into the chaos," he suggested. I felt like he was offering me drugs or something. No way I'm joining in the chaos of a Vocaloid Thanksgiving dinner. And there's no way Ring's joined i—

"WOO HAH! MEIKO-NEE, THIS STUFF'S THE BEST!"

I turned my head to the right, and saw Ring standing up on the table, holding an unfamiliar brown bottle. I strained my eyes to read the small kanji on the strip of paper wrapped around it.

_Meiko's sake: DON'T TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION, _it read.

"…EHHHH? MEIKO-NEE, YOU GOT RING DRUNK?" I exclaimed.

"Atta boy, Lui!" Yuuma-kun shouted from behind me. "Join in on the chaos!" My pink haired elder flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Mizki-san.

_Splat!_

He laughed. Mizki-san….well, she didn't laugh.

Turning her head eerily, she whispered, "Oi. Who's the one that flung this mush at me?"

Yuuma-kun turned his head and whistled nonchalantly.

He's so dead.

Mizki-san twitched and tried to get the potatoes out of her black hair. (**AN: Yeah, I know Mizki doesn't have an official design, but I just assume she has black hair.**) She turned to Yuuma-kun, as if she knew immediately that it was him. I saw a bead of sweat form on his eyebrow. Not paying attention to Ring anymore, I focused my attention on my two elders, where one looked murderous and the other scared for his life.

"Yuuma….is was you, wasn't it?" she asked, now with a dark aura emitting from her. Yuuma-kun chuckled nervously.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, how could you think it was me? It was p-probably Rin and Len or something." Mizki-san's magenta eye twitched madly and a low growl slipped from her mouth.

"Grrr….YUUMA! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, then _flew_ from her seat and tackled Yuuma-kun. I watched Mizki-san beat up Yuuma-kun with great interest. Is this what they do every Thanksgiving? Eat, drink, shout, and beat each other up? "Take. This. You. Son. Of. A," she said in between every punch. The small bits of mashed potatoes slid from her hair to Yuuma-kun's chest.

"OI! MIKU, STOP PUTTING LEEK IN EVERYONE'S DISHES!"

"But leeks are delicious!"

"IT'S HELLA NASTY!"

Miku-nee gasped. "TAKE THAT BACK, DELL!"

Dell-san took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled out smoke. "No."

"TAKE IT BACK, HONNE DELL."

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR CIGARETTES."

Dell-san shot a tired glare at Miku-nee. "You wouldn't dare." He then took out a laptop from under the table—what was that doing there?—and began typing furiously, the keys making click clackety sounds. Miku-nee clenched a fist and twitched.

"URAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled, tackling Dell-san much like how Mizki-san tackled Yuuma-kun. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, HONNE!" She began beating him with leeks she pulled out from thin air. I paid close attention to Miku's and Dell's fight now. Apparently, Dell's trying to burn Miku's hair with the embers of his cigarette.

"IYAAAA! HAIR ON FIRE, HAIR ON FIRE, HAIR ON FIREEEEEEE!" she screamed when she saw a small flame burning at her hair tips. "KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IIIIIIIT!"

"Calm down, Miku-chan!" Kaito exclaimed.

"CALM DOWN? MY FREAKING HAIR'S ON FIRE, DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, KAITO-NII! MY HAIR'S BEING BURNED AS WE SPEAK AND—"

_Splash!_

"Got it!" Rin and Len shouted, carrying a now empty water basin. Miku, soaked with water, instantly relaxed until….

"WHAT THE HELL, IT'S STILL THERE!" she shrieked.

"EH?" we all yelled.

"IT'S STILL BURNING."

"How's that possible? We doused you with water!" Rin and Len exclaimed.

"It seems you soaked everywhere but THERE."

"Don't worry, Miku-chan, I'll put out the fire!" Kaito exclaimed and ran over to Miku's side of the table. He pulled out an ice cream cone from his coat—whoa, Kaito—and squished it onto the small flame, eventually extinguishing it. Miku's tense shoulders fell in relief.

"Is it gone?" she asked, looking down at her singed tips. Rin and Len, who were still behind her, nodded. Miku sighed.

That was chaotic.

"LUUIIII~" a female voice cooed. I turned to my right, seeing a flushed Ring, with a empty sake bottle in her hand. Uh oh. "LUIIIII!~" I scrambled out of my seat. Nonononono. Meiko-nee, why did you have to give her sake? I ran behind Rin and Len, who were now arm wrestling on the dinner table.

"Rin-nee, Len-nii, please help me. Ring's drunk and wants to find me!" I pleaded.

"….Get under the table."

Yay! I quickly crawled underneath the table, nearly bumping into Ted's foot. It smells weird under here…

"Heeeey, Rin-chaaaan, Leeen-kun, haave you shween Luuiii?" Ring slurred, still under the effect of alcohol.

"No," Rin replied.

"Not at all," Len said.

"Sanks anywaaaay~" Ring thanked. "LLLLUUIIIII!~ WHERE ARRRE YUUU?" Dear Kami. I hope she doesn't find me—

_BONK!_

"OOWWWIE! I BUMPED MY HEAD ON THE TABLE! SON OF A—" I whined. Ooh shoot. Please don't let Ring hear that, please don't let Ring hear that, please don't let Ring hear tha—

"LUUUUII!~ I FOUND YUUUUU!~"

SWEET MOTHER OF—RING FOUND MEEEEE! WAAAAH! I quickly crawled out from under the table and stood up. Checking behind me, I saw Ring with a drunken smile on her face. Kami.

I ran. Ran until I reached my bedroom, then locked myself in there.

Vocaloid Thanksgivings are horrifying! I hope Christmas isn't this bad. I hid underneath my amber blankets, then relaxed when I didn't hear Ring's voice anymore. I think I'll take a nap—

"OH LUUUIII!~"

Dear Kami.

* * *

**UWOH, I ACTUALLY FINISHED. WOOOOW. Anyways, I would've uploaded this sooner, but I wrote half of it, then had to go outside to eat THANKSGIVING DINNER, then go back to continue writing it while watching Gintama. DON'T WATCH GINTAMA WHILE WRITING. IT'LL DISTRACT YOU. Luckily, I finally finished it~ Sorry if it's riddled with errors or anything, I'm tired from dinner. And I still have to finish my Chorus homework….**

**Yes, I get homework for Chorus. T ^ T**


End file.
